csifandomcom-20200225-history
Fallen
Fallen is the first episode in season nine of . Synopsis The CSI team loses Jesse Cardoza when a psychotic genius runs wild in Miami. In the cliffhanger episode from last season, the killer has released a gas into the lab's ventilation system and incapacitated the team. The CSI must find out who the killer is and beat the clock before it's too late. Plot Picking up where “All Fall Down” left off, a frantic Delko tries to revive Calleigh. He carries her towards the elevator but eventually stumbles and falls, overcome by the toxin in the lab. Horatio arrives just in time, and realizing there’s something in the air, shoots out one of the windows. He and Delko are able to revive everyone but one person: Jesse Cardoza. In the morgue, a somber Dr. Loman tells Horatio that everyone in the lab would have been dead if Horatio hadn’t shot out the window. He posits that Horatio wasn’t able to revive Jesse because Jesse hit his head when he fell and may have suffered a subdural hematoma. Knowing killer Roger Starling is behind the attack, Horatio and Tripp confront him, but Starling simply promises more violence. Natalia tries to talk to Starling’s PhD student, Melissa Walls, but the young woman blows her off. Back at the lab, the team tries to link evidence from the attack to Starling. Horatio and Delko discover someone set up three canisters of Halon gas to be pumped through the air conditioning system. They trace the gas back to Dade University, where Starling was a professor, but when Delko and Ryan determine the time it was released, they realize Starling was in class when the tanks were set up, meaning he had an accomplice. In the morgue, Walter cleans off Jesse’s face and discovers glass in his head wound. He goes back to the lab to determine what Jesse was working on before the gas was released. He finds Starling’s camera with a shattered lens and takes it to Dave Benton to recover the deleted photos from the camera. Horatio and Delko go to Melissa Walls’ apartment to question her, only to find her tied up inside with a gun pointed to her head. The gun’s trigger is attached by rope to the front door, so Horatio breaks in through a window and rescues her. Grateful for Horatio’s interference, Melissa tells him she didn’t see her attacker. The serial number on the gun is registered to Keith Garwood, a janitor at Dade University. Melissa tells Horatio that Garwood idolized Starling. Horatio and Delko chase down Garwood, who runs as soon as he sees them. They catch him, but back at the lab Calleigh finds something puzzling: the bullet from the shotgun was filled with sand rather than gunpowder. Keith refuses to talk, so Horatio turns to the “They All Fall Down” note sent to him by Starling and uncovers hieroglyphics written on invisible ink between the words. Natalia and Delko translate the hieroglyphics to “Man marks Earth ruin,” which Travers recognizes as being from a poem by Lord Byron. Piecing the quote together with other things Starling has said, Horatio concludes the killer has left a bomb on Pier 25. Horatio and Delko rush to the pier to find a red cooler sitting unattended. After evacuating the pier, Horatio gingerly opens it… only to find it’s a fake. The bomb was a diversion to distract from Starling’s escape attempt during his transport from the police precinct to Miami West prison. Tripp, who is escorting Starling, is shocked when someone opens fire on the car. While the other officer engages the shooter, Starling subdues Tripp and escapes in the melee, just before Horatio and backup arrive at the scene. When the team searches for Starling's accomplice, all they find is a rigged gun. Walter and Dave Benton find the clue to Starling’s accomplice’s identity when they finally recover the pictures from Starling’s camera, which reveal him kissing Melissa Walls. Horatio pressures Melissa, telling her all the evidence points to her, and that she’ll go down for a cop’s murder alone unless she gives them Starling. Melissa agrees to make a deal, and leads Horatio to the boat Starling is planning to escape on. Starling realizes she’s wearing a wire, but is caught off guard by Horatio and Tripp, who arrest him for Jesse’s murder. The team joins Walter for a game of basketball in honor of their fallen colleague. Cast Main Cast * David Caruso as Horatio Caine * Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne * Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko * Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe * Rex Linn as Frank Tripp * Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista * Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Eddie Cibrian as Jesse Cardoza * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Wes Ramsey as Dave Benton * Christopher Redman as Michael Travers * Roger Bart as Bob Starling * Kristen Hager as Melissa Walls * Alexandra Adi as Nikki Vega * Channon Roe as Keith Garwood * Melanie Laenami Lewis as M.E. Assistant Major Events *Despite efforts to save him, Jesse Cardoza dies from a wound sustained when he fell and hit his head after being gassed in the lab. Trivia * This episode with Eddie Cibrian as Jesse Cardoza final appearance in this episode. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes